


Prison Will Do Things To You (Abandoned Work)

by here_for_the_tea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Awesamdude - Freeform, DNF, Depression, Dream is in Prison, Dream sucks, Emotional Manipulation, Gay, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), I'll probably add more tags, Manipulation, PTSD, Tommy and Tubbo are platonic soulmates, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Triggers, Tubbo - Freeform, but is it too late?, dnf angst, dream slowly find himself, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, sam is the best warden change my mind, sam warden arc pog, sapnap - Freeform, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_the_tea/pseuds/here_for_the_tea
Summary: “Hello, Big D! Nice place you’ve got. Not homeless anymore I see!” Tommy chuckled. “I am not homeless!” I snapped. Tommy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, not now!”. I stopped myself from punching his face in.orDream's an asshole, but slowly learns just what he has done.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Tommy and Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Tommy's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends this is my first fic :>
> 
> i hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment things i could do better!

I banged my fists on the wall for the 100th time, screaming again. “Sam, let me the FUCK out of here!” I shouted. It was useless, I know, but it didn’t stop me from being angry. I was supposed to win, I was supposed to be relishing in the glory or locking Tommy up in here, and now what? I’m locked up in my own prison on my own SMP. It’s bullshit. I’ve only been in here a day and I feel like I’m losing my mind.

I look around my cell, somehow still chilling even with lava pouring a few feet away from me. I look at the clock on the wall and do the math.  _ 26 hours _ . I’m gonna be here for weeks until I can get out probably, and I feel like I’ve been in here for months already. I have nothing to do but plan, and when I run out of things to plan, then what?

Suddenly, a noise sounded out from the speakers around the cell, god I’m in a fucking  _ cell. _ “Dream shut the fuck up. I’m trying to let Tommy in and you’re pounding and screaming was fucking up the systems security protocol. Cool it or I’ll take your last life. I don’t care,” Sam said, sounding annoyed. If I wanted even a chance to get out of here, I had to behave.

“Oh...Sorry.” I mumbled out and rolled my eyes as I heard Sam chuckle.  _ The _ Dream, biggest asshole and master manipulator, at his mercy. Yeah, right. Suddenly, a small wall of Netherite blocks shot up in front of me, and I noticed the lava had been mostly removed. I look across the lava moat and see Tommy. He has nothing on him and is floating over on a small bridge. He’s smirking at me as his eyes trace over everything in my cell, and I fight the urge to start screaming at him. Wouldn’t do any good, at this point.

Tommy eventually reaches my side, and steps off the bridge as the lava flows down again, covering the exit. Tommy looks back and smiles, then turns to me as the Netherite wall comes down. He walks in and does a 360, looking around. The little shit is  _ still _ smirking. “Hello, Big D! Nice place you’ve got. Not homeless anymore I see!” Tommy chuckled. “I am not homeless!” I snapped. Tommy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, not now!”. I stopped myself from punching his face in.

I need to get out of here, and if I’m going to do that, I need to gain his trust. “So,” Tommy said, leaning against the obsidian wall, “how’ve you been, Dream?”. I was silent for a minute, before deciding to play it up a bit. “I-I’ve been fine. It’s a little lonely in here, I mean you’re the first person I’ve seen, but it’s not  _ so _ bad.”. Tommy walked over to my chest while I talked, picking up the books and snickering to himself. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy.”

Tommy spun around and looked at me. “ _ What? _ ” he asked, clearly taken aback. I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes. “I-I said I’m sorry. For everything.” I said, sounding defeated. He looked at me for a minute before snorting, then going into a full-fledged laugh. “Oh you’re sorry are you?!” He shouted. “You think a ‘sorry’ is going to erase the manipulation? The PTSD? The depression? The  _ worthless _ feeling I had in my chest when you made me get exiled? The  _ devastating _ feeling of almost losing my best friend?” He walked closer as he talked more. “Fuck you, Dream,” He pointed his finger at my chest harshly, “It’s not that easy.”.

It was silent for a minute before he backed off and I looked down.

He walked over to my clock and picked it up, putting it in his inventory. “My clock…” I whined. I made a face to Tommy and his eyes flashed with surprise for a second, before turning hard. “Are you attached to your little clock, Dream?” Tommy asked, his voice lowering. “Is this something you like? Something you care about, perhaps?” Tommy was speaking calmly but his tone was anything but calm, and I hold back the urge to laugh.

His attempt at threatening me was mediocre at best, but I play my part well. “...Please put my clock back.” I huff out. Tommy seems satisfied and places it back on the wall. “So Dreamy Boy, what do you do for fun here?” Tommy questioned listlessly. “Well, I-uh. I watch the clock. Think about things. It’s kind of sad here. I lost all my friends.” Tommy laughed as I spoke, relishing in my own suffering. “Why do you have all these books?” Tommy questioned as he tapped on my chest.

I shrugged and walked over to the chest, looking at the countless books inside. “I don’t know, they just came with the cell.”. I looked back to Tommy, who was biting his lip. A small smile appeared on his face and he grabbed a handful of books. “Well, to occupy your time, I’ll give you something to do. Some homework, if you will.” Tommy giggled as he wrote down various titles in the books. When he was done, he handed them to me and I read all of the titles.

“How about this. I’ll come back in, oh, I don’t know, a few days. Have those books done by then, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll forgive you.”. And with that, he left my cell. I was alone again, no more appearances. I looked through the books, scoffing at every title. I suppose I have to actually do these now. Suddenly, a voice crackled through the wall’s speakers again. “He’s not going to fall for whatever shit you’re pulling, Dream,” Sam said in a deadly calm voice. “Whatever you did, he’s not looking to go through that again.”.

His voice was monotone, but I could hear the restrained anger sneaking through. “Oh really, Sam? Would you like to know what I did to him? How I cut him off from all of his friends, how I made him believe the  _ ONLY _ person he had was me, and that he was alone? That no one cared now that he was gone? Or, or! Would you like to hear how once I gained his trust I destroyed everything he cared about in his shitty little village? His tents, his portal, his huts, everything!” I was breathing heavily now, looking into the camera I couldn’t see but know was there.

“Or maybe how I drove him to near suicide? Or how he can barely look at his old exile land without going into a panic attack? How broken  _ I _ made him when he went to Techno?” I was laughing openly now, and for whatever reason, I couldn’t stop. “Or how I blew up the Community House just to see him suffer and watch everyone else blame him and be pissed off? Or how EVEN NOW I  _ STILL _ hold power over one of them, and they don’t even know it!”. The only noise now was me screaming and laughing.

“Dream, you’re a sick fuck. You’re never getting out of here, and you’re never hurting  _ anyone _ again.” Sam spit through the speaker. I smiled.

“Wanna bet?"


	2. My George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little over a week of no interaction, not even from Sam, Dream finally gets the visit he's been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm sorry this chapter took so long to finish, school's really been kicking my ass lately. i hope you enjoy it, it's another short one!

I sat on the cold obsidian floor, pulling my knees closer to write easier. It was hard, but I was almost done with Tommy’s last book. I looked at the calendar I made from a page in a blank book and sighed. It had been two weeks since Tommy last stopped by. No one had come since then, not even Sam. Tommy was supposed to be here by now. He was supposed to be here days ago.

Suddenly, I hear the crackle of the speakers turning on, and I bolt up. “H-Hey there Dream,” Sam rasped out. He didn’t sound too good, what had happened in only a few days? “Tommy’s uh, not gonna be stopping by for a bit. But some other people are here to see you.”. I didn’t understand why Tommy couldn’t come, but the announcement of other visitors brightened my mood. It would be nice to have some more human interaction, I suppose.

I look over when the wall opens, revealing George and Sapnap. I-God I haven’t seen them in so long.  _ Really _ seen them. I look at their tired and blank expressions and freeze. Something is wrong, what’s wrong? “Dream,” George says curtly, nodding his head towards me. That’s when I understand what’s wrong. It’s me. I’m the problem. I look to make eye contact with Sapnap, but he looks away. Why wouldn’t he look at me? Aren’t they happy to see me?

I look back to George and swallow. “Hey, guys,” I say, my voice cracking a bit. “Sorry. Haven’t talked in a while. It’s pretty lonely in here.” I chuckle. Sapnap scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Dream. It’s the life of a criminal who’s locked up. As he should be.”. Venom drips from his words, and I flinch. “I’m sorry?” I say, confused. Sapnap laughs incredulously. “Oh, you’re sorry, are you?” He shot.

“You weren’t sorry when you said we meant nothing to you, were you? You weren’t sorry f-for what you did to those kids, those KIDS, actual CHILDREN! Were you?!” Sapnap shouted at me, his face red and his eyes watery. I stepped back and stuttered. “I-I just wanted it to be how it used to be! Just us, hanging out! Tommy was a menace, he always fucked things up! Since he joined, nothing has been ok!” I retorted.

“Dream. He’s a child! An actual child! Half the shit he did because he’s  _ just a kid _ , and the other half happened because you manipulated him or someone else,” he said. “You can’t blame everything on him. You pushed EVERYONE away, including me and George,” his voice cracked and a tear flowed down his face. “You’re the one who blew up the community house, despite wanting everything to be normal again. I don’t know what happened to you, Dream, but it isn’t good.” Sapnap ended by looking at the floor.

“Sam, we’re leaving, let us out. I can't stay in here anymore,” He said, sounding broken, "I thought I could, but I just can't.". I watched the bridge slowly come over, and looked at George. He hadn’t said one word, but his tears told me everything. “Georgie?” I croaked out. His eyes snapped to mine and his eyebrows drew down. “You don’t get to call me that.” He snapped. My eyes widened, and I gulped. I stepped closer and put my hand on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, and I smiled. George, my George,  _ my George, _ opened his eyes after a moment and looked me in the eyes.

Slowly, he pulled my face closer to mine. Our lips gently touched, the saltiness of his tears and the taste of his lips on my tongue. It was sweet, slow, and perfect. He pulled away and touched his forehead to mine. “I knew you still loved me.” I cooed. George pulled away, and my eyebrows furrowed. “I will always love you, but you're not the you I fell in love with.” He croaked. “W-What are you saying, George?” I whispered as my eyes widened. Surely...he’s not...is he?

He is.

“I can’t be with a monster, Dream.” is all George says.

I don’t say anything. I don’t move, don’t breathe, don’t look away from him. He mumbles something I vaguely register as a sorry and a goodbye and walks out with Sapnap. As the lava falls behind him, he doesn’t look back, not once. I watch as the love of my life walks away. When I can’t see him anymore, I crumple to the floor. I push against the wall and bring my knees to my chest, trying to hold myself together. He’s gone, George is gone, he left me, he’s gone,  _ my George _ is gone.

He isn’t mine anymore.

What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhahaha dnf angst >:)
> 
> make sure you comment, leave a kudos, etc if you enjoyed!
> 
> i love you all make sure you drink water, eat some food, and get lots of sleep <3
> 
> until next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> share, leave kudos, leave a comment, all that jazz!
> 
> also i have a twitter if you're interested!
> 
> https://twitter.com/mYsTeRi66441966 (i cannot do html help so here's the link LMAO)


End file.
